1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for updating transmitter data stored in a preset channel memory, and to a television apparatus comprising such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of transmitter stations and the frequencies at which these stations can be received frequently change, causing nuisance to the users of, for example, television apparatus. International Patent Application No. WO 99/29111 discloses a system of the above-mentioned type, wherein a database is provided with updated transmitting specifications of individual television stations. The database information is forwarded to receivers in teletext pages on a specific television channel. The transmitting specifications received by a television apparatus are compared with the transmitter data in the preset channel memory when a user selects a channel. This known system is complicated and requires a dedicated database and television channel for transmitting the transmitter data of the television stations to the television apparatus.
Another prior art system of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,541, wherein transmitter data is forwarded to a television apparatus via teletext for use in an automatic channel installation program. This patent states that the automatic channel installation program can be re-executed regularly. Updating the channel memory requires running the complete installation program.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system of the above-mentioned type, in which the channel memory can be updated in a user-friendly manner.
According to the invention, a system for updating transmitter data stored in a preset channel memory is provided, the system comprising a processing unit and a tuner controlled by the processing unit, and a control unit for a user to control the processing unit, characterized in that the processing unit is programmed to regularly run an automatic channel update algorithm for updating the channel memory by controlling the tuner to scan a video input signal for transmitter stations, wherein the processing unit compares transmitter data of a transmitter station found during scanning with the transmitter data stored in the channel memory, wherein, in the case of a no match, the processing unit updates the channel memory either automatically or through a user interface program.
In this manner, a system is obtained, wherein the channel memory can be updated in an easy manner without the requirement of a special database for updated channel information and dedicated teletext pages for forwarding transmitter data.